


An Idol and An Idol

by ForbiddenArchive



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fertility Idol, Idol TF, Transformation, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28202775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: A princess and her isekai'd passenger discuss the merits of Idols and Idols, and their friend ends up showing what happens when the two blend together.
Kudos: 8





	An Idol and An Idol

**Author's Note:**

> For Anailater featuring his characters.

“Ahem. You, the one who lives rent-free in my head. I have a question for you.”

Sitting in a lone room in the middle of an inn that didn’t matter was a young lass. A blonde girl with a lot of pride radiating off her figure. Hime was her name, and she knew what she wanted in life. But she wasn’t exactly able to get any of that, so she just acted like she was more important than she truly was. And that would’ve been the case…

“I have a name you know. You’ve heard it, I know you have.” If she hadn’t been possessed, or rather fused, with a woman from another world. A brunette wearing a black dress suit floated out of the blonde noble girl’s body, resting on the bed besides her as she adjusted her glasses. “You could at least use it.”

Hime scoffed. “Last I checked, you’re the one serving as an unwelcome passenger in my body. A passenger that didn’t even take advantage of the gifts that my body provided until I taught you how to.” Not a single blush managed to creep onto her cheeks as she referenced the time she helped the ghost masturbate. Given how common it really was in this world.

“You didn’t call on me just to bully me today, did you?” The older woman asked as she rested her head on the back of her hands, looking up at the girl. “Besides, I was busy reading some of the material that my superior sent me once. It featured those cute magical girls that she voiced once, can’t believe she’d get into that kinda role.”

Hime narrowed her eyes as the spirit spoke nonsense as usual. But for once, they were relevant. “Forget about these ‘magical girls’ for the time being, Sylvia. I want to know more about the world that you came from.” There was a nugget of pure curiosity in her voice, though that didn’t stop her from trying to grab at the spirit’s cheek. “And if you get sidetracked, I will ensure that you focus. Do not test my patience.”

“Eh? My world? You wanna know about my world? What makes you want that? I mean, it’s nowhere near as interesting as the world that yours is based on. Also, stop that, it’s not working.” Sylvia’s eyes lit up a little, which contrasted the sight of her host’s fingers sinking through her silhouette.

The blonde huffed and turned around, crossing her arms. “Well, if I have to spend the next decade or so with you in my body, then I would like to know where you came from! It is only fitting that I understand as much about your world as you do mine, especially since you see this as the full manifestation of some sort of demonic ‘game’ of yours!”

“It’s not demonic, it’s pretty good! Just unfinished! They never did program in a lot of the weirder bad ends that fans sent in, like that time with Aki growing super big muscles and-” The bespectacled girl started prattling on and on and on, as she got lost in all of the weird fetishes that she had. So much so that her glasses started fogging up and hiding the glints in her eyes...

Hime cut her rambling passenger off by violently slapping her own cheek, hard enough to leave a red mark. A small price to pay for knowledge. “FOCUS, SYLVIA!” She shouted, just loud enough that nobody would hear her. 

“No need to shout, sheesh.” Sylvia muttered as she rubbed the corresponding mark on her own cheek, adjusting her glasses and carefully wiping them clean. “Anyway, my world… I dunno, it’s pretty peaceful compared to this place? No monsters, just a lot of people working together to make the world a better place. Sure, we work for people with bad practices and awful egos, but the little things make them worth it. Like this one boss I work under? She always gives out gifts around our birthdays, and she makes sure she’s picked the right one for each of us. It’s how I got a lot of my doujinshi, though they always tend to feature characters she’s been associated with. Maybe she’s got a narcissistic streak?”

The blonde girl hovered her hand near her cheek once more to emphasize that she wasn’t afraid to do it again, forcing the bespectacled girl to sigh. “What? Isn’t that good stuff? Fine, I’ll move on. Let’s see, hmmm…” She mumbled, counting on her hand as she tried to think of something that might be interesting to a denizen of this world. “I’veeee… Oh, actually, I remember something that got left on the cutting room floor of your world that’s based on something I’ve got in mine! Idols!”

“...Idols? You mean like the religious symbols that represent a god or goddess that can serve to bless the owner or curse them if they’re kept in an improper fashion? Those exist in my world, what are you babbling on about?” Hime’s eyes narrowed. “Or are you telling me that for all your talk about a world without conflict where everyone works towards a common goal, you still cling to something like that?”

Sylvia shook her head rapidly. “No, not like that! I mean, yeah there’s still religious symbols and I’m pretty sure idols like that exist in my world, I think one of the higher ups has one on her desk too, but that’s not what I mean! I mean idols that stand on a stage, singing their hearts out to dozen of people waiting for a chance to see the light of day when their heavy souls drag them down! The kind of girls that shine brightly no matter the adversity! Those kinds of idols!” 

“You’re speaking nonsense again, Sylvia. What do you mean singing brings people’s spirits up? Come on, there’s no way that would work. What, you think people would huddle around a singing girl like they would a religious icon? What kind of powers do they even grant, what kind of blessings? Honestly! You’re exactly the type of person that would fall for that kind of scam in the first place!” The blonde girl shook her head, in utter disbelief.

The bespectacled woman pushed her glasses up once more, this time fogging them up as she got into it again. “It’s not nonsense, Hime! It’s the truth! Men and women alike gather in massive stadiums just to watch cute girls sing! Its their songs, that are born from the love in their hearts, that charm so many people and bring them together! Whether you’re young or old, man or woman, awful or goodhearted, all will find peace and harmony in an idol’s song!” She went all out, only to quiet down as she slowly pulled out a list she had kept in one of her suit’s pockets. “...I may have bought around a dozen cds. Don’t judge.”

Hime’s judging stare was intense. So intense that Sylvia started losing her shape from how intense it was. “You’ve proven my point. Why did I have to end up stuck with you as a passenger in my body? I’m ruined. Fated to waste my life away listening to unimportant facts and a madwoman’s tastes in terrible entertainment!”

Before the two could keep arguing like a married couple, the door to their bedroom was kicked open. And who else was there but the blonde’s ever-wonderful and ever-not-bright friend, Aki. “Hime! Look! I’ve found a thing!”

“PIpe down, Aki. And I’ve told you several times, knock before you enter!” The blonde noble girl huffed as she crept closer to the edge of the bed. “So what’d you find? Better be something good, otherwise you might as well give it to the mayor of the town. I'm sure they can find a better use for it.” 

Aki shook her head as she showed the wonderful item to her friend… A fat-looking bronzed statue, depicting a woman who held something in her hand and kept it close to her mouth. Was she feeding herself? It wasn’t easy to tell, the only thing was how utterly unattractive it looked. At least, in the blonde’s eyes. “Ain’t it cool? It looks like one of those idol thingies that your mom’s got stuffed in her special closet. With all of those other idols. Did they ever work?”

“...Please don’t remind me of my mother’s tendency to gather strange objects, Aki. Especially don’t remind me of that closet, I do not have fond memories of it.” Hime’s voice turned serious for a second, making her rapidly shake her head to try and wipe the memory of those phallic things she saw in there…

Sylvia watched the exchange with an inquisitive eye, not wanting to impose. Especially since the two were so cute together. But she did notice that the thing the idol held kinda looked like a microphone. Not only that, but her hair was in twintails, just like one of the idols from her world. Could it be..?

As the two girls continued to converse idly about the idol, it started glowing. Not just a little, but a whole lot. “...Aki! Put it down! Now!” The blonde shouted at her friend, trying to take it from her hands before it was too late.

Which, it unfortunately was. By the time they realized it, the glow had grown so bright that it completely covered the girl. And then the glow vanished, causing the idol to vanish with it. “...Eh? Why was it so bright? Was it like, a ghost idol or something?” Aki blinked a couple times as she tried grabbing at the air where she had just held it, not realizing that the glow hadn’t quite disappeared, instead radiating off her as if something was about to happen.

Hime watched as her friend’s hair slowly grew out, taking on a cyan color as it reached further and further down. All the way down to her thighs, before it stretched up and tied itself into two identical twintails, a look that absolutely didn’t suit her. Which was the least of her concern, as she heard the sound of something sloshing near her chest.

“What’re you looking at?” The now-twintailed girl asked, unaware that her clothes had disappeared completely. In their place was her modest bosom, something that the blonde had often taken a few nice peeks at whenever they were alone. But it wouldn’t stay modest. The sloshing sound intensified as her breasts pushed out, every second ticking by causing them to grow a cup. And despite how much her sensible mind thought it was about to end, it never did seem to. Not until they were sagging heavily, filled with milk just like the fertile fat idol had been…

Her breasts weren’t the only thing that had begun growing either. Her formerly fit arms quickly filled out with flab that made them lose a lot of their original appeal, with her fingers growing thicker and sausage-like to go with them. “Yoohoo? Hime? Anybody in there?” The fat-armed girl asked as she waved her hand in front of her friend’s face, wondering what might be keeping her from speaking.

If she had bothered to look down, she might’ve found the answer. Her belly, pushing outward rapidly as if it was being kicked from the inside. It grew and grew, gaining gravidity in the process. Making it look as if she was pregnant on top of being fat, given the slight sag underneath. Not to mention extremely so, as it seemed like she could stuff a few dozen kids in there and still have space for a fully grown adult. Which suddenly made the breasts resting on top fall into perspective…

Sylvia was quietly watching, her eyes empty and her glasses fogged up. She was way into what was happening, and if she could have some private time, she would’ve probably started masturbating. Especially as Aki’s thighs also grew thicker, to the point where they looked as thick as treestumps, and probably as comfy to rest against as a couple of those. To make matters that much worse, most of it was gathered up above, while her feet were left mostly untouched. If a little dirty, thanks to the lack of any clothing covering them…

Finally, the glow centralized on the cyan-haired girl’s head, causing her to pause as she felt everything flushing into more important parts of her body. Like her thighs and ass, and especially her belly, which was now adorned with an adorable chibi-sized tattoo of the idol she was supposed to be. Strength and friendship wasn’t as important any longer, not to old Aki. In fact, Aki wasn’t really her name any longer. It didn’t flow with the song inside her heart. Her name was… was…

“Miku is here!” The newly christened girl chimed, her body bouncing in all the right ways as she giggled, her irises having been replaced by stars as a microphone appeared in her hand. “And she’s got a song for a very special someone!” That smile on her face quickly vanished as it turned into a drooling grin, her gaze focused on Hime. And for a good reason too, as there was much more than just songs filling her head.

The idol hadn’t just taken that shape for no reason. As it turned out, one of the developers of the game didn’t just have a huge fetish for this kind of figure, but idols as well. As a joke, he designed the item and stuffed it into some obscure place, so that players that might want a different look at the girls in the game could try and use it, turning them into fertile idols ready to breed with the main character. Because breeding was the thing that defined them. The perfect blend of the singing idols of reality with the religious symbols of this fantastical world…

“A-Aki…” To say that Hime was stunned would be an understatement. And unfortunately, she couldn’t exactly stop Miku from climbing on top of her, pinning her underneath her heavy body. Nor could she stop her from what came next, as she felt kiss after kiss smothering her face. Pure love being showered onto her, courtesy of one very horny idolized idol…

Sylvia, too far gone at this point, was just outright masturbating. This was exactly up her alley, and she should’ve seen this coming considering one of the programmers had ties to the place she worked. For now, she’d just enjoy herself… and if the girl ever got her mind back, she could help her come to terms with her new look. Maybe even score a bit, and get Hime into it.

Who knows, maybe she’d come to understand that both types of idols weren’t so bad after all, once she’s had a taste of both at the same time...


End file.
